


The greatest moment of my life

by Ayooheather



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Brucas, F/M, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayooheather/pseuds/Ayooheather
Summary: What should have happened at the championship





	The greatest moment of my life

_Imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true, you know? It’s the greatest moment of your life and you get to experience it with one person. Who’s standing next to you?_

The question replayed in his head. The answer was easy - it’s always been her. When he answered the question then, it was a no brainer. However, in this moment, he finally realized how much weight the question actually held. He watched her smile from across the room as the confetti flew down around her. They locked eyes and he couldn’t help but smile back at her. Her smile was so contagious. She was absolutely gorgeous. He watched as she jogged over to him. 

“Luke” she said as she pulled him into a hug. 

“Brooke… god this is amazing” he said as he squeezed her.

“This is a dream come true” she said while turning her head before turning back to him “So who do you want standing next to you” 

He couldn’t help but laugh. It’s amazing how she knows exactly what is on his mind without even realizing it. He turned slightly to see that she was looking right where Peyton was.

“Go” she urged him. 

“Brooke…” 

“It’s okay” she said with a small smile on her face. 

He knows that she means it because he knows the type of person that Brooke Davis really is. 

“You’re truly the most selfless person that I know” he said with a small chuckle as he watched the confused look she gave him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I know you. You are willing to make sure everyone else is happy even if that means costing you your own happiness.” he said with a smile while shaking his head. “But I’m sorry to disappoint you. My answer is still the same.” He paused to see if she would respond but he could see that she was calculating her response so he took her hands into his and continued. “It’s you Brooke. It’s always been you.” He took a deep breath of relief when she didn’t pull away. “Remember the night you were in the back seat of my car…”

Brooke chuckled and nodded her head slowly. “Of course I remember.” 

“Remember what you asked me?”  
“I asked you how it felt when it changed” she laughed a little more. “God. Thinking back, that was so embarrassing” 

He smiled back at her. “You were there for me when my life changed. And you’re standing here beside me as one of my dreams come true right now.” he paused shortly.

“Lucas-”

“No Brooke. What I’m trying to say is that you have been the one constant thing in my life. Everytime a life changing moment happens in my life, you’re always there beside me. No matter how rough things get between us. We always find our way back to each other. It never fails” He watched as she smiled at the reference he made. 

“I’ll always be here for you Luke.” 

“I know that but I don’t want to have to find our way back to each other anymore” he said seriously. “I watched my mom miss Keith everyday. Don’t get me wrong. She loves Andy and is happy with him but Keith will always be the one that got away and I don’t want you to be the one that got away. I don’t want to imagine a life where I constantly think about what life could have been with you. I’m sorry about not telling you about the kiss Brooke but I meant it when I said it didn’t mean anything. She was bleeding out and I was there. Then we came across the shooter and I was terrified - I was selfishly scared that I would never get to see you again and that I didn’t get to tell you I love you before my last moment. And then I find out that Keith died and the last thing on my mind was a harmless kiss that didn’t mean anything to me. I know I screwed up but I love you Brooke. And I just want you to know that you are the one for me. You’re the one I want beside me through everything. The good, the bad, the ugly. Everything. It’s not just about my dreams - I want you there for it all because I couldn’t have gotten through the toughest parts of my life without you Brooke. You saved me from myself and I don’t think you even know it.”

He cupped his hand around her cheek and stroked it gently. “I love you Brooke Davis. I’m hopelessly in love with you.” He kissed her softly. “I missed you so much Pretty Girl” 

“Lucas…” she pulled away. “Are you sure?” 

Lucas couldn’t help but laugh and earned a small glare from her. “I’m sorry but I’ve made exactly three embarrassing speeches in my life and they’ve all been with you. I’m still the guy for you Brooke Davis.”

A smile appeared on her face. “You know, that was the moment I knew I was truly in love with you Lucas Scott.”

“Was?” he asked skeptically. He raised his eyebrow. 

“I’m in love with you too Broody” she smiled as she pulled him in for another kiss - she missed the feeling of lips and being completely lost in his arms. “We’re going to be okay Luke.” she whispered as she laid her head against his chest.

“I never lost hope.” he replied and kissed the top of her head.

_She was always the one._

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship. No one can tell me that they were not supposed to be together. Even Hilarie Burton said that it was supposed to be Peyton and Jake and Brooke and Lucas.


End file.
